The Imprint: Outtakes and Extras
by Kat097
Summary: Outtakes and extra scenes from 'The Imprint'.
1. When Edward Met Bella

**Outtake 1: When Edward Met Bella.**

Friday afternoon. I loved Friday afternoon.

I left the office a little earlier than I usually did and strolled in the direction of the train station. It was cold and I wrapped my warm coat around me. I really needed to find my scarf. Not the lumpy one that Alice had made in her two week knitting phase but an _actual_ scarf.

While I had physically left the office, my mind seemed to be working some overtime. The McKenna building was nearing completion but now the family were requesting an additional extension. They had planning permission but it was a headache in general. I scratched my chin as my head went over the figures, my fingernails catching on the five o'clock shadow.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out as I approached the train station. There was a text from Alice.

_Do you have my House DVDs? Can I come by and get them tomorrow?_

I texted back, swiping my ticket to get onto the platform.

_Yes, I do and yes, you can. See you tomorrow._

Had I finished watching those DVDs? I couldn't remember. I think I did. Jesus, my memory was awful when I was on a project.

Never mind, I could order some takeout and watch them tonight if I hadn't. That actually sounded pretty good.

This was why I loved Friday.

I brushed past a woman on my way to the platform and she looked up at me, offering a warm smile. I gave a brief one back before continuing onwards. I didn't want to start a conversation with her. That seemed to happen a lot, random women chatting to me. In bars, restaurants, on the train… I really didn't get it. I had dated before, had sex before but to be honest, it wasn't enough. I wanted more.

I wanted the imprint. I wanted the _one_.

Curse Alice for making me watch Sex and the City.

But it was true. I didn't want potential ones. I wanted the One. Like Carlisle and Esme. Other people found their ones without the imprint, but I needed the certainty of it.

She could be anywhere. Maybe I wouldn't meet her for years, but I would meet her. I could wait for someone like that. I hadn't always felt that way. In my teens and early twenties, I'd dated, had sex, but I'd never found it… mind-blowing. It reminded me of those girls in high school who had watched me, knowing I had the gene and hoped that if they walked past enough times, I'd suddenly fall in love with them. It was optimistic but nothing really came of it. I had been an awkward teen and found the attention flattering and, though I regretted it now, I'd taken advantage of it the way an awkward teen did. But it hadn't been enough, not when I saw what Carlisle and Esme had.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by an announcement that a train was pulling in to platform opposite mine. Mine was due just seconds later and I started to make my way across the platform, ready to board.

Just ahead of me, some guy on his cell ran into a woman. Her bag fell from her shoulder, spilling her things everywhere. The douche didn't stop, just keep talking as he walked away. I hoped he would find some dog crap to tread in.

A tube of lip balm rolled against my foot and I knelt down to pick it up, along with a small black wallet. I held it out in her direction as she hurriedly stuffed her things into her bag.

Her eyes flicked up to mine and I froze. Her eyes. They were dark brown and wide and beautiful and my chest tugged sharply, trying to yank me towards her.

"You."

The word slipped out of me but she didn't hear. Her ears were blocked by earphones connected to a hidden music player. But she was here. I had found her and my heart pounded and the tug in my chest kept tugging, telling me to get closer, to touch her, to find out who she was because she was _mine_.

There was murmur from the crowd around us, people stopping to look as the final announcement of the train's departure on the opposite platform.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed and holy hell, she was beautiful.

And my stomach lurched as she jumped to her feet and ran.

I almost fell over from my crouch but I stumbled, watching her mane of brown hair as she pushed her way through the crowds.

She was heading for the train that was about to depart.

She was going to leave!

My chest pulled hard after her and I began to push people out of the way, shouting for her to stop but she didn't. She climbed onto the train just as the doors closed and I slammed into them.

"Wait! _Wait!_" I shouted, pain blossoming in my ribs as she clutched a pole. Her eyes were on mine, still wide and full of.. what was that? Fear?

Oh no.

Oh god no.

She didn't understand. She couldn't have realised what had happened! She didn't know that I'd imprint and now she was running from me.

The train pulled away and I hit my palm against the window, ignoring the stares from around me.

"Stop! Stop the train!"

It was no good. The train pulled away and I stared after it, feeling like I could vomit. Someone in uniform, an employee of the station, caught my arm.

"Sir, is there a problem here?" He asked authoritatively but I could barely hear him.

She had left me.

All that was left was the warm black wallet that was still clutched in my hot palm.

* * *

**A/N: First of several outtakes. Hope you enjoyed your first glimpse of Epov! Next chapter will continue on from this one, showing Edward's reaction to the separation. **

**Much love for reviews.**

**Katie**


	2. For Now

**Outtake 2: For Now.**

By Saturday morning, I had started vomiting.

I slumped by my toilet, the black wallet pressing into my hip where it had taken up residence in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out again and stared at the details again.

Isabella Swan.

An address that was less than twenty minutes from where I was.

A woman who had run from me, for reasons unknown.

And a woman that I needed to know.

If only I could have stopped her, if only I could have explained.

Turmoil churned my stomach.

Oh.

It wasn't turmoil. I leaned into the toilet again.

* * *

"Edward? Are you home?" Alice's voice echoed through my apartment. I could hear her but I wasn't able to move. I ached too much, like I'd been attacked with a baseball bat or trampled by Alice wearing every pair of shoes that she owned. My chest was burning, agonising and so desperate for Isabella Swan.

"Where are you? I need my DVDs for tonight." Her voice was so shrill and I moaned into the cold tiles. How long had I been lying here? I couldn't open my eyes, the light hurt my eyes.

"What… fuck, Edward, are you OK?" Soft fingers touched my face and I peeked up at her. Her face swam into view, concern etched into her features.

"Alice…"

"What's happened? Are you ill?" She asked and I closed my eyes again, tightening my fingers around the wallet.

"She ran away." I choked, doubling over into a ball as my chest stabbed again, yanking in some unknown direction.

_Get to her. Find her._

Alice pulled the wallet from my hands and slipped out the driving license. She was silent and then pushed the wallet back into my jeans pocket.

"OK. OK, we can do this. Let's go find her, OK?"

"She ran away. She doesn't know." I tried to explain but Alice was pulling me, trying to drag me towards the door.

"I don't care. Edward, you're so ill… I don't know what might happen if I don't get you to her." Alice's voice shook slightly. Maybe she was as scared as I was.

I shook my head.

"No. No, I just need to sleep. I need to sleep." I insisted. Alice gave me her unhappiest look, but it wasn't working today. I stumbled towards the bed and was asleep in seconds but it was a restless sleep.

* * *

_Her eyes were wide and brown and turning away. Her hair flew behind her as she ran and it didn't matter how fast I ran after her, my feet didn't bring me any closer._

_Train doors closed._

* * *

"Edward, please. Just let me call, OK? I can explain to her." Alice pleaded with me, but I simply stared at her. I didn't know what to do. She wanted space, I could give her space.

But I needed her.

Maybe she needed time.

I needed her.

I hadn't eaten in three days. I continued to vomit but nothing came up and my throat burned with bile.

_Find her. Find her. Find her._

"Get up." Alice's voice was like a razor cutting my brain. I stared at her blearily and she started to push shoes onto my feet, "I said get up. We're going over there. I don't care what I have to do. She is going to see you."

"Alice-"

"It's this or supplements, Edward and I'd _love_ to see you try and explain this to Mom and Dad." She snapped, "I called the apartment, there was no answer so we're going over there."

I was too weak to argue with her at this point. She pushed a packet of gum towards me and started to steer me towards the door. I stumbled and she huffed loudly.

"Don't make me call Jasper to carry your ass out to the car."

"OK." Normally I would have argued with her, if only for the fun of it.

I chewed a piece of gum instead.

It the middle of the afternoon so the traffic wasn't bed, but I was too busy trying not to throw up again, my hand pressing into the ache in my chest, the pain that was throbbing. It was getting worse as we got closer to her apartment.

What if she wouldn't see me? What if she wouldn't listen?

"We're here." Alice said, putting on the handbrake. I managed to get out the car without her help but as we climbed the steps to the front door, I could feel my legs begin to shake with exhaustion. I leant against the wall as Alice pressed the buzzer to the apartment labelled **B. Swan. **B? Who was B?

Oh fuck. Was she married? Was she…?

My head span and I spat out the gum, forcing the bile down. Alice looked at me and then jumped as the intercom came to life.

"_Hello?"_

"Isabella Swan?" Alice snapped into the machine.

"_No, this is her neighbour. Who is this?"_

"My name is Alice. I need to see her. It's about my brother, he's here, he needs to see her right away. He's ill."

The voice on the intercom was silent before the buzzer went, opening the door.

We climbed the stairs and by the time we reached the second floor, I was ready to pass out. I was so tired, I ached so much. I could almost cry, manly as I was. I just wanted to lie down on this floor and sleep until the pain was gone…

"Don't you dare." Alice insisted, propping me up with her tiny frame. A door opened up ahead and a tall blonde woman leaned out of the door to look at us. Her eyes widened.

"You're him, aren't you? Come in." She said and gestured us into the apartment, "She's been throwing up for three days."

I didn't realise… I didn't know that it affected the imprint this badly.

"She's in here." The woman said and I could hear the anxiety in her voice, "She's going to hate this."

"Not much of a choice." Alice said sharply as she pulled me towards the room the blonde was walking to.

It was a bedroom. On the bed lay a small figure, bundled in pyjamas and kicked-off blankets. Her dark hair spread around here, tangled and knotted. The blonde ran her hand over the girl's forehead.

"Bella, sweetie? Don't be mad. I didn't know what else to do." She sounded like she might cry but I couldn't focus on that.

Bella. _Bella. _Bella.

Alice pushed me onto the bed and I sank into the mattress with a groan, my limbs protesting. My stomach churned unhappily but I didn't feel so cold anymore. I lay on my back, closing my eyes briefly before turning my head to look at Bella.

Her neighbour was helping to turn her on her side so that she was facing me. Her dark eyes widened slightly as she looked at me, her breathing unsteady. There was a sheen of sweat across her forehead and dark circles under her eyes. The tug in my chest pulled again and it pulled towards her.

I moved my arms towards her, wrapping it around her as gently as I could and gave her a gentle tug. She rolled towards me and she groaned as her skin touched mine. I could understand why. The aches faded immediately, the nausea faded and I was suddenly exhausted but not in pain. She sighed softly, pressing her forehead into my neck.

Alice and the neighbour left the bedroom and as Bella shifted slightly, her body resting against mine, I put my arms around her. She was tiny. She was perfect against me, so light and like a soothing balm to every ache and pain that had plagued me for the last three days.

I closed my eyes, pulling her close and welcomed the peace of sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone. I didn't want to vomit. I felt refreshed.

But I was alone.

I pressed my hand to the mattress next to me. It was still warm.

I pulled myself out of bed, running my hand through my hair. My clothes were creased and my jaw was covered in stubble. I and stretched, taking account of my aches and pains.

I was a little sore, like I'd been exercising too hard. The ache in my chest was still present, but not so severe. Maybe just having Bella nearby was enough to help soothe the imprint.

I could hear voices from the next room and stood, shoving my feet into my shoes as I went. I paused by the doorframe, rubbing the grit out my eyes.

Alice was looking at me and she had that slightly guilty look about her that meant she had been talking about something that she shouldn't have been. But I didn't really care about her at that moment.

Bella stared over her shoulder at me and I was granted with a glimpse of pale, heart-shaped face and flushed cheeks. I smiled a little, feeling the imprint tug me towards her, desperate for her touch again.

"Good morning." I said softly and she looked away quickly. Her arms wrapped around herself and she rubbed her foot against the floor. She was wearing pyjamas with ducks on. It was cute.

_Really_ cute.

They reminded me of a joke I'd heard as a kid. When do ducks wake up? At the quack of dawn. I fought back a smile at the thought of it because Bella was talking.

"OK. Well, I think it'd be best if you got going now." She said quietly and Alice gasped, her eyes wide.

"What?" She was staring at Bella and I recognised her expression.

"Alice." I caught her attention and gave her a look. She glared at me before rolling her eyes and walking it to the door, slamming it behind her. I fought a wince at the sound.

Bella turned slowly and I caught myself staring at her again. Her eyes were so dark and shaped like almonds. She was chewing her lip and looked so uncomfortable that I tore my eyes away to give her a break.

They landed on the coffee table and I saw a prescription bottle there. I recognised it immediately.

They were supplements.

Oh. That was why she was in pain. She had been as bad as I was.

She had the gene and this was a two-way imprint.

Only she had supplements, so…

"You're anti-imprinting." I breathed and she nodded, wrapping her arms around her again.

Well, this was… fuck, this was bad. My imprint, my _one_… she didn't want this. She hadn't run away because she didn't understand what happened. She knew that she had imprinted and she had tried to fight it by running and using supplements.

She didn't want this.

I scratched my jaw and looked at her. She turned her gaze away and her cheeks were red.

She didn't want this.

But I did. And I wasn't giving up, not now, not when I'd finally found her.

I walked towards her and she started, surprised by my actions.

I pressed my hand to her cheek and she gasped softly as we touched and I felt my heart beat harder at the touch of her skin.

She was the one.

I smiled and turned away, walking towards the door.

Alice was waiting in the corridor and she looked at me in surprise.

"Edward, what…?"

"Let's go. I need a shower. And food." I said and she frowned.

"You're just going to leave."

"For now." I said quietly.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm liking being inside Edward's head for a change. The next outtake will be another EPOV of what Edward saw in the club in chapter 10. Are there any particular outtakes you'd like to see? I have a few more planned, including a JamesPOV, AlicePOV, the alternative ending to the story and what went down between Charlie and Edward on the Forks Trip.  
**

**You are all fabulous people and I read and love every single review.**

**Love**

**Katie**


	3. Eclipse Bar

**Outtake 3: Be What You Need**

_I don't think I can be what you need or what you want. I'm sorry too._

The only contact that I'd had from Bella and I'd read it so often, I'm surprised my phone hadn't burst into flames by now. It was now Thursday and I'd run down my battery twice this week, checking it every few minutes to see if anything new had arrived.

A two way imprint. I had not anticipated this. On the one hand, this was bad because Bella was anti-imprinting. She didn't want this. She didn't want me, she'd gone straight to taking supplements.

On the other hand, a two-way imprint meant that she was supposed to be perfect for me, the same way that I was for her. That was what the imprint was, right? It found you the perfect person.

Bella… wasn't what I had imagined.

I don't know, maybe I'd been hoping for too much. A one-way imprint could have brought me just as much pain. This two-way imprint was even more impractical – it made us utterly dependant on each other. Even though I was now taking supplements (at Alice's insistence), the ache in my ribs had not faded.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I dropped my cell phone onto my stomach, staring up at the ceiling of my apartment. And then jumped out of my skin as it started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered eagerly.

"Edward, it's me." Alice's voice came through and I fought back my disappointment, rubbing my ribs as I noticed her tearful tone.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"I did something really stupid." She sniffed loudly and I sat up, tensing.

"What happened? Are you OK?"

She sniffled again.

"Alice, where are you? Tell me you're OK." I pleaded, already on my feet and looking around for my car keys.

"I'm fine, I'm… I'm OK. Edward, I went to see Bella."

"_What_?"

"I just wanted to talk to her! You're in pain and she was too and I just wanted to make her see _sense_ but-"

"What. Happened?" My voice was harsh, so much angrier than any tone I had ever used to speak to Alice before.

She hiccupped through her anxiety before replying, her voice trembling.

"She yelled at me. Told me that she could go out and find some random guy if she wanted to because she wasn't going to let the imprint control her."

I felt sick. This was wrong. This was _so_ wrong. She was supposed to… we were imprinted…

"Where did she go? Did she say?"

"Eclipse bar. Edward, I'm sorry."

"I'll talk to you later."

I hung up without saying goodbye. I was angry, I was _so_ angry. Alice had no business interfering with my imprint!

But deep down, I knew that I should have done more. I should have been the one to see Bella, to go to her and try to make this work.

I grabbed my keys and wallet, making for the door.

* * *

The bar was busy, people dancing and laughing, enjoying the cheap drinks. Liquid refreshment was not my reason for being there and the music throbbed almost as badly as my ribs.

She was here, somewhere, and I could only hope that she would listen.

I pushed past a group of giggling women, ignoring their murmurs and beckons. They held no interest for me, all I wanted was Bella and she had to be here somewhere.

The imprint tugged and ached, needing her, wanting her so badly.

Where was she?

I scanned the room, eyes darting from person to person. Too tall, too heavy, wrong colour hair, wrong colour eyes, wrong shaped face, wrong, wrong, wrong-

My breath caught in my throat.

There she was. Shining in this dark room and in the arms of a blond man as they danced. Her hair was tousled and dark. The guy's chin brushed against her forehead before he looked down at her.

_No no no_

There was a knife in my ribs, slicing and hacking and piercing at my heart, cutting me into pieces as his hands rand over her hips and waist, possessing what was supposed to be mine. She let him, her arms around his neck, her eyes on his.

Did she want him? How could he be better for her than I was? I was hers, utterly, completely. I was her imprint, she mine.

She didn't want me.

I slumped against the nearest wall, staring at her.

She was looking at me.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks stained with red. She looked like she couldn't breathe and I felt the imprint pierce me again.

She didn't want me.

He bent his head and kissed her and I saw her hand slide up into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening their embrace.

I closed my eyes, the blood draining from my face as the pain escalated. Bile rose in my throat and I fought it, pushing my fist into my ribs, trying to fight back the pain before it brought me to my knees.

I looked up and saw Bella stepping away from the guy, her hand at her mouth. She looked awful, pale, trembling. The stranger stepped forward but she shook her head, holding up her hands to keep him at bay as she fell away from him. Her hands were shaking as she disappeared into the crowd.

I couldn't breathe.

I pushed my way to the nearest exit, suddenly desperate for the cold night air. It was like surfacing from a pool of water and I moved towards the road, wishing I'd brought the supplements with me. They did little to ease the pain but surely _something_ had to help with this agony?

I looked down the street and saw Bella, mere feet away. She hadn't noticed me, her hand in the air as she waved for a cab. She was crying, her hands rubbing at her face as she tried to stop the passing vehicles.

One pulled up beside me, not realising that I wasn't waiting for it.

I was waiting for her.

I pulled open the cab door, waiting for her to turn and see me, but she didn't, still struggling with the tears.

Why was she crying? Did she regret her actions?

I wanted to touch her. I wanted to comfort her, to help her, to let her know that it was going to be OK. Except I didn't know that it would be. I didn't know anything anymore.

"Bella." She turned at her name and the sight of her tearful face almost broke me. Her face crumpled at the sight of me but she fought against the tears. Her hand fell slowly to her side.

Why wouldn't she let me near her?

I gestured to the cab, inviting her to take it but not daring to speak in case it broke the spell she was under, the one that was stopping her from running away.

She moved towards me, her eyes fixed on mine, like a scared animal, ready to spring away if she was startled.

My ribs ached and I held my hand to them. Bella's eyes followed the gesture before returning to my eyes again. Hadn't she realised that I felt the same? That the strained imprint would affect us equally? Maybe she hadn't… maybe that was why she had done what she had done…

She ducked into the cab and I closed the door, giving her address to the driver. As the car pulled away, her small, tearstained face stared at mine through the window and I watched until she was out of sight, my hand on my ribs, holding myself together.

Part of me wanted to be angry with her, but I couldn't. I just didn't understand her. I didn't understand how she could fight something that was so potentially good. I wanted her.

I wanted her.

I wanted to find out about her, get to know her, I wanted find everything about her.

It was selfish, but I wanted everything from her.

I only hoped that she would give me the chance to get it.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Imprintward. He might seem strangely possessive here, but remember that he doesn't **_** know**_** Bella yet. He's seen positive imprint relationships like Carlisle and Esme's but he doesn't know that much about how to turn an imprint into a relationship yet, he's letting the imprint influence him a lot. Lol, I think he believes in the 'fairy tale' of the imprint a lot more than Bella does at this point. **

**Come tweet with me, if you do such things! Kat097 on twitter. Also, I haven't had time to do a proper read-through of this (marking a million and one practise SAT papers) so forgive any glaring mistakes.**

**Much love**

**Katie**


	4. Just Dinner

**Outtake 4 – Date Night.**

I was bored. The Clarinson project was wrapping up and I had no desire at that moment in time to start a new pile of paperwork. Not when I had an evening at Bella's to look forward to.

Dinner.

It was just dinner, I had to keep reminding myself of that. I had to keep things light, especially after I'd freaked Bella out last weekend by almost kissing her. It was too soon for that.

I didn't want it to be too soon though. I wanted it be… now.

_Keep it light, Cullen_. I told myself firmly as I pulled out my phone.

_Hey Bella, what do you call a fly with no wings?_

That was light. Cute, even. Let's face it, kid jokes are adorable. My phone buzzed and I checked the message eagerly.

_I don't know._

_A walk._

_Edward, you're a cheeseball. That was god-awful. _Cheeseball… that was good, right? I mean, better a cheeseball than an asshole. This joke thing was going to work, I was sure of it.

_Hey Bella, you want to hear a really good joke about a pizza? _I send to message, testing my theory.

_I'm mentally sighing but sure._

_Never mind… it's too cheesy._

_I groaned just then. Out loud. _

That image made me smile and I quickly typed out another one.

_Hey Bella, what's brown and sticky?_

_Don't you have a job?_

_A stick. Yes I do, it happens to be very dull today and since it's Sunday, I decided to find a better use of my time. _

_If you want to eat tonight, I suggest you let me get on with cooking._

_Hey Bella… looking forward to tonight._

I put down my phone, my heart beating nervously in my throat. Too far? My phone vibrated again and I opened the message in trepidation.

_Me too._

Oh yeah. The jokes were going to win this for me.

* * *

I picked up a bottle of wine on my way over and sat for a few minutes in the car, trying to steady my nerves.

It was just dinner. Dinner was fine. Dinner was light hearted and full of pleasant conversation and I could attempt some witty conversation.

And convince my imprint, my genetic soul mate that I was the best person for her.

So no pressure.

I went to the door and pressed the buzzer for her apartment.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. Edward." I inwardly groaned as she opened the door. What an idiot. Who else was she expecting?

I went up the stairs and knocked on the door, trying to pat my hair flat. As Bella opened the door, I smiled. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that made her hair look even darker.

"Hi." I said eloquently and she replied. Before I lost my nerve, I kissed her cheek and handed her the bottle of wine to cover up my nerves.

I followed her into the kitchen and was assaulted with the delicious smell of rosemary and garlic. There was a dish of creamy potatoes cooling on the side and a pot on the stove. I peeked inside and just saw brown meat in a mouth-watering scented sauce before the hot air escaped the lid and burned my finger. Bella rolled her eyes at me and I grinned, admitting that it wasn't the first time my eagerness for food had gotten me in trouble.

Dinner went well. I probably wasn't as witty and charming as I could have been, but at least I didn't make too much of an idiot of myself. After dinner, Bella turned on the television and I examined the pictures on her bookcase. There was one of her and her neighbour, Rosalie and who I assumed was Rosalie's fiancé. The other was of a dark-haired man with a thick moustache. His eyes were just like Bella's, intensely brown.

"This is your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You look like him. The moustache especially." She pulled a face at me and tossed a cushion at my face. I caught it and went to sit on the couch beside her. She tucked her feet underneath herself as I sat and I looked over at her. She finally seemed comfortable, like she wasn't about to run screaming for the hills.

"Do you ever hear from your mother?" I asked and she bit her lip, twisting on the couch so that her arm rested against the back of it.

"No. I mean, she hasn't tried to contact me in years." She said quietly, trying to keep her tone indifferent but there was something beneath it. Uncertainty, perhaps?

"But you're close to your dad?" Instantly her demeanour changed. Her eyes went to the photograph on the bookcase and she smiled a little, her expression lightening.

"He brought me up, pretty much by myself. He's amazing."

"I'd love to meet him one day."

The words spilled out of me but I suddenly realised how true it was. I _did_ want to meet him, because it would mean that I was finding out more about Bella. It would mean that Bella had let me in.

She stared at me and then frowned a little, staring down at her hands.

"He told me that he's dating someone."

"Dating someone?" I repeated dumbly. Dating someone.

He had a broken imprint. But he had… was that possible? Really possible?

An even worse thought struck me.

Was Bella telling me this because it was what she wanted?

"Yeah," She said quietly, "He's… he's been on the supplements for so long… I didn't understand how he could do it. I don't understand how anyone can feel… _this_… and see someone else and feel…"

Her hand was clenched against her ribs and I placed my hand over it, trying to soothe her, trying not to come on too strong but I couldn't stay away with the imprint pulling me towards her. I leaned into her, my forehead resting against her. Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled silently, completely still.

"You tried though." I said softly and Bella's face creased, squeezing her eyes shut, "You tried in the club."

She shook her head slightly, her skin brushing against mine.

"I didn't want to give in to the imprint."

"Do you now?" _Oh please, please-_

"I don't know. I don't know!" Her voice broke and I kissed her because she was so close and I needed her and she didn't know which meant that our imprint wasn't broken, not completely.

I still had a chance.

"Why are you fighting so hard?" I asked, pulling her face closer and kissing her again. She pulled back just long enough to answer.

"I want to choose. I want to choose."

_Me._

"Choose me."

She slipped onto her back and I kissed her hard and desperately, my hand in her hair, cradling her face, her neck, kissing her again and again, trying to convince her, to _show_ her that this was right. This was right. This could be perfection if she would only give it a chance.

I lifted my face from hers.

"Choose _me_." I whispered and she stared up at me. Her expression was almost bewildered, her face flushed. Her hand was tight around the front of my shirt, keeping me close and I wondered if she even noticed that she was doing it.

Her hand crept up my chest and lay over my heart, which was pounding so loudly that she must have been able to hear it. I swallowed hard.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Bella."

"Neither do I." Her voice was small and she didn't meet my eye, staring at her hand and my

heart.

"I want you." Screw it, I was going for it. I couldn't stay calm, keep cool because she had to know this, "It's not just the imprint, it _can't_ be. The imprint is just genetics. This is more."

Her hand slid to my neck, kissing me softly and I closed my eyes, welcoming her embrace. Her initiating contact like this was… more than I had dreamed of.

And still it wasn't enough.

"Do you want me?" I could barely heard my own voice but she stilled, her finger stroking the hair at my neck, shifting slightly beneath me.

"I want you," _Yes!_ "but…"

I already knew. And it felt like a tiny crack in my heart that would only grow with every word she said.

"But not imprinted."

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense." She was so sincere, her voice full of confusion.

I straightened, shifting back into a sitting position with Bella in my lap. She let me move her and bent her head to rest it against my neck. I tightened my arms around her, loving the feel of her against me, how perfectly her body felt against mine.

She didn't want an imprint. She wanted a choice. I'd never really thought of the imprint as a burden. How could I, when I had seen how happy it made Carlisle and Esme?

Bella hadn't seen that. She'd only seen an imprint that brought pain. How could she believe that all I wanted was to make her happy with _that_ as a precedent? How could I be her imprint when what she wanted was not to be imprinted at all?

"This is so hard. I've waited so long for you but I was afraid to find you as well." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that I wouldn't be enough." I admitted, feeling shame at my words, "That I wouldn't fulfil the imprint properly, that I couldn't make you happy."

Would I ever be able to? I was the opposite of what she wanted.

Bella sighed and her warm breath danced across my neck.

"I guess that's the problem with a two-way imprint. We have to figure out what each other needs and become that." She said and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. I shook my head, pressing my cheek to her soft hair.

"Don't chance. I don't want you to and I don't want to either." I said because it was true. I knew who I was and while I didn't know her yet, I wanted to know _her_ and not who she thought I wanted to know.

"Isn't that the point of an imprint though? To become what the other person needs?" Her tone was bitter and I tightened my grip on her. _Don't let go_.

"I think…" I took a deep breath, "that we just _are_ what the other person needs. And maybe we both needed something more. That's what we both imprinted."

Maybe Bella needed someone more open than she was, someone who _could_ accept the imprint and make her see the potential of it. And maybe I needed someone who could find a way to make me see that an imprint was a real relationship, one that needed work and not a simple happily ever after. Maybe I'd believed that for too long. It might be OK to want the happily ever after but not to expect it to fall into my lap. I had to work for it. The imprint had brought Bella to me, now I needed to make her mine.

She kissed me again and I knew that I'd do anything to bring her happiness.

"We don't have to come up with all the answers right now, do we?" I said, my hands on her back, "Maybe we could just… do it _our_ way? Pretend that we just met on that station platform and I asked you out and the first date was insanely awkward and I was too nervous to say anything so I made stupid jokes the whole night." That was the sort of thing I'd probably do anyway. She may as well come to terms with the fact that she'd imprinted on a comedy genius…

"And I spent the night rolling my eyes?" She said dryly and I laughed.

"Exactly. But I think you're amazing so I ask you out again anyway and you offer to cook dinner so you don't have to be seen in public with me."

She laughed, as I had hoped she would. I kept stroking her back, my fingers brushing through her soft hair. Her breathing was deep and soft and I wondered if she'd fallen asleep. I kind of hoped that she would so that we could stay there all night. I couldn't think of anything that I wanted more.

"I should get going." I said softly and she shifted in my lap, "You look like you're going to be asleep any minute."

She hummed quietly in agreement and stood to walk me to the door. As I turned to say my goodbye, I was struck by how beautiful she was. Her eyes were sleepy, her skin flushed and hair rumpled and soft. I bent down to kiss her again, my fingers trailing along her jaw.

"Can I see you again soon?" She nodded and I smiled.

We said goodnight and I made for the elevator, unable to help the grin on my face.

She wanted a choice. I wanted to be her choice. So I would make myself the right choice, the obvious one. I couldn't change who I was, but I would be hers, completely. I would show her who I was and hope that it was who she wanted. I had to believe that I was, because the imprint might only be genetics but it had brought us together and maybe… maybe there was a reason for that, one that went beyond genetic coding.

Because I couldn't be feeling everything that I felt then just because of genes. This much emotion had to mean more. Genetics couldn't make me this attracted to her blush, to her smile, to _her._

I was going to make this more than an imprint.

* * *

**A/N: This has been one long-ass week, so I'm just going to say that you guys are all awesome, I love you all and that reviews are amazing. By the way, saw Train in concert last night and if you don't know who they are, youtube them immediately.**

**Also, Happy Birthday to Positively 4****th**** Street. **

**Oodles of Love**

**Katie**


	5. James' Story

**Outtake 5 – James' story**

The first time I saw Bella Swan, she looked like death warmed up. Victoria had sent her out to fetch lunch and it had been raining solidly all morning. She had returned, dripping wet and delivered our lunches without a single complaint.

"Couldn't you have ordered in? Saved her getting drenched?" I said dryly as Victoria opened her salad. She shot me a look.

"She's fine. The deli is only around the corner." She said, sprinkling vinaigrette dressing over her salad as I unwrapped my sandwich.

"She's new, right? I haven't seen her before."

"Yes, her name is Bella. She's doubling up as a junior editor and assistant. I don't understand why the marketing department gets more of the budget than we do when it comes to staff."

As I left, I saw that Bella had tied her damp hair into a ponytail was sat at her desk with a cup of coffee and her sodden coat drying nearby. Her eyes met mine briefly before returning to the computer screen.

* * *

I can't pinpoint the exact moment when the curiosity about Bella turned into something more.

All my life, I had followed a plan. I had planned to graduate from college with honours, which I did. I planned to be married by twenty-five, which I was. I had met Victoria through a friend and had been instantly attracted to her fire and determination. She was a lot like me in that sense.

Life was easy with Victoria.

But every time I visited her office for lunch, my eyes sought out chestnut hair instead of red and dark eyes instead of blue.

Bella never spoke to me unless I spoke to her first. She was polite and averted her eyes from mine, shy and soft and sweet.

I had never had sweetness. Victoria was hard and iron.

I wondered about softness and sweetness.

I wondered if her hair and skin and words would be as soft and sweet.

Victoria no longer held my interest. Perhaps my tastes had matured, because rough sex and drinking and seduction bored me.

Victoria clad black silk, I wondered about white lace.

We argued constantly. Victoria wanted to know why I hadn't touched her in days and I didn't have an answer. How could I explain that I had outgrown her?

Photographs from our holidays lined the walls of our apartment and I stared at them as though they were strangers.

Vicky begged me to keep trying, told me that she would do anything. It broke my heart a little to see this strong woman so anguished.

I made love to her that night and I almost wished that my heart still belonged to her.

* * *

I promised to meet Vicky for lunch one day. I always came to meet her. Always.

It had started as a chance to spend extra time with her. Now it was a chance to catch a glance of assistant.

I hesitated in the doorway to the office. Victoria's office door was open and no one was inside. Angela's desk was deserted.

Bella was sat in her chair, sideways with her legs dangling over the arm. Her head leaned against the back of the chair, her hair in a ponytail that elongated her slim neck. She didn't look around as I entered, obviously not expecting me.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked, not looking up and I loved the casual tone that she spoke with.

"Not a thing." I said with a smile and she sat up quickly, realising that it was not Angela at the door.

"Oh, sorry Mr Hunter."

So formal. I didn't like it. I wanted familiarity.

"Surely you can call me James by now, Bella." I smiled, glancing at Victoria's door. How long did we have before she came back?

"She's still up with the finance team, but she'll meet you at the deli." Bella said quickly, noticing my glance. I nodded, moving over to her desk. She shifted in her seat, keeping her eyes from mine.

"How's it going here, Bella? Still enjoying it?" I asked, wanting to know something, _anything_ about her.

"Of course, Mr Hunter."

"Good, good." I said, looking around the office. Angela's empty desk was opposite Bella's and her computer had a backdrop of her and her boyfriend in some exotic location. There was nothing like that on Bella's desk, no personal touches.

"No on special in your life, Bella?" I asked casually, settling on the edge of her desk. Her hands began to pick at the binding on her manuscript.

"Um… well, it's… it's complicated." She whispered and my heart leapt into my throat.

"Isn't every relationship?" I said quietly, examining a paperweight from her desk.

My relationship with Victoria, my wife that I no longer wanted and the desire for a relationship with this girl… neither was simple.

"You live alone, Bella?" I asked, trying to gauge from her reaction even if she didn't answer. She frowned and turned her head away, her hair swinging in its ponytail. I wanted to release it from its band, see it loose and beautiful around her slim shoulders.

"Victoria should be nearly finished. Would you like me to call up?" She said, using her professional tone.

I liked seeing her flustered. It brought a flush to her cheeks that I appreciated against her creamy complexion. It was stunning.

"Avoiding my questions, Bella?" I asked teasingly and she swallowed.

Angela's voice interrupted us and she looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, hello Mr Hunter. Didn't Bella tell you about meeting Victoria at the deli?"

"She did." I confirmed, "We were just chatting. I'll head to the deli now, if you could let Victoria know."

As I left, I wondered about her words. It was complicated. What did she mean by that?

A small part of me hoped that she thought of me as much as I thought of her.

* * *

When Victoria was ill, I leapt at the chance to go and collect her things. She rubbed her eyes blearily, a pile of tissues in the trash can beside the bed.

"There's a pile of folders that I need. I'll text Bella and ask her to have them ready." She murmured, her throat hoarse.

Bella.

My heart skipped a beat and I hurried out of the apartment, afraid that Victoria would notice.

I got to her office at lunch and waited in the doorway, watching as Bella spoke into a cordless phone. She was efficient, her voice firm and I couldn't help smiling at her attitude. I rarely saw her like this, in a position of power.

She hung up and looked at me, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

"Sorry about that, Mr hunter, it's been a bit manic this morning."

"No problem, Bella. Vicky ordered me to come and get some folders, she said you knew which ones."

"Got them ready." She walked past me to her desk and I caught a scent of her as she walked past, sweet and fresh. Victoria's perfume was always cloying and heavy in the air.

"There's also a printout of the printing schedule for the next week, although she should have an email of that too." She said, creating a pile of folders and paperwork. I eyed it with a dry look. I hadn't brought anything with me to carry it with.

"I don't suppose you have a bag, Bella? I walked down from the office."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Bella started to search under her desk and I moved around to the side of it to help her look and get a little closer to her, wondering if her hand might brush against mine.

Bella opened a drawer quickly and it slammed open, objects flying out. I couldn't help laughing as she groaned. Maybe she was just having one of those days.

I knelt down and picked up a small bottle that was rolling on the floor and stood as Bella's eyes went to it. I looked at it curiously and my blood began to pound in my ears.

It was a bottle of Imprint Supplements.

Fucking hell.

Bella had imprinted.

I couldn't believe it. It took me a few seconds to take it all in. She was an imprinter. She was taking supplements. So… so she wasn't happy with her imprint. She was fighting it. For some reason, she was taking supplements.

Bella's fingers wrapped around mine, reaching for the bottle and I met her eyes, searching for the truth. She stared back at me and her eyes were dark and deep and I saw some emotion in them. What was that?

I was desperate for her. I wanted her. Her hand was on mine and it was sending fire through me and she was _so _close.

She was fighting the imprint. She was fighting the imprint for me, wasn't she? Her lips parted a little and I heard her intake of breath as we stared at each other.

"Bella, there's someone here for you." Angela's voice shattered our bubble of reality and Bella pulled the bottle from my hand, putting it back in the drawer as I stared at the door.

There was a man stood there, in black slacks and a buttoned shirt. He was standing uncertainly in the doorway, his eyes darting between me and Bella.

Who the fuck was this?

"Oh, Mr Hunter! How's Victoria?" Angela said brightly, crossing to me to help slide the folders into a canvas bag that Bella had produced.

"Feeling a little better, thank you, Angela." I said quietly, having no idea in truth. I hadn't spoken to her since I'd left that morning. Bella was pushing the files into the bag and then turned to pick up her purse, walking straight past me without a second glance.

"I'm going to get lunch. Want me to bring you back a sub?" She asked Angela.

"Turkey melt, please. Take your time." Angela beamed, glancing back at the man in the doorway.

I watched, feeling ill as Bella took the man's hand and they left together.

"Are you OK, Mr Hunter?" Angela asked, holding out the bag of folders to me. I took it with a mute nod, "You look a little pale."

"Maybe I'm coming down with what Victoria has. I'll get out of your hair."

I walked back to my office slowly. I couldn't get my head around it… Bella felt the same way, she _had_ to. Why else would she fight the imprint? Part of me wondered about the man in the office, but no… the way she had looked at me, the way our skin had sparked as we touched…

Bella wanted me too.

* * *

I dreamed of Bella.

I dreamed of pale skin and dark hair and pink lips on mine, my hands on creamy white hips and full breasts that teased and enticed.

I dreamed of soft smiles and touches and tenderness.

I woke hard and desperate for her.

* * *

Victoria cried again.

She begged and pleaded to keep giving us a chance. That we had too much to give up.

In a way she was right. Separation, divorce, would be painful. I cared for Victoria, I truly did, but I didn't love her anymore. I hadn't mentioned the idea of divorce yet but it was there, a black cloud lurking over us.

I went to work with the argument unresolved.

* * *

Rather than spend a night in an apartment with a woman who could hardly stand to look at me, I met some colleagues for a drink. Victoria sat silently on the sofa as I dressed and when I went to the door, I paused and looked at her. She couldn't meet my eye.

"I won't be late."

She nodded mutely.

Laurent and Marcus were waiting in Eclipse bar. Marcus, married for eight years and having regular affairs for six, had his eye on the crowd, looking at women who were far too young for him. Laurent, an established bachelor smirked at me.

"Bourbon?"

"I'll buy the next round." I agreed, taking the drink. The music was loud and everyone around me was drunk and I almost despised them for being so free. The wedding ring on my finger felt like it was dragging me into the earth, stopping me from living and following my natural course in life.

I scanned the crowd as Laurent chatted with a Russian girl at the bar and Marcus murmured into the ear of a girl who looked no older than eighteen.

In an instant, at a glance, everything changed because Bella was here.

I didn't realise it was her at first, strutting so confidently in skin-tight jeans, a lace tank top and heels. She danced with a tall blonde girl, smiling, laughing, singing along to the music. She shone amongst the dank crowds, lit up amongst the darkness. She was beautiful and bright.

How had I lived so long without her in my life?

Her friend disappeared towards the tables and Bella continued to dance. I was hypnotised by the swing of slender hips, the way her arms moved, pale and striking. Her long hair flew around her and I couldn't help smiling. She was so lovely and the urge to take her into my arms was overpowering.

She met my eyes and she fell still, her arms dropping to her sides as she stared across the crowded room at me. My smile widened a little. There was some kind of electricity, even at this distance and I prayed that she would have the bravery to come towards me but her eyes darted in the direction that her friend had gone in.

She disappeared and a few minutes later I saw her leaving with a tall man. I turned back to the bar.

She wasn't brave enough yet and maybe I wasn't either. I needed to make myself brave.

* * *

Victoria didn't cry when I gave her the papers. She simply stared at them and then at me. Her clear blue eyes were full of anguish.

"I don't understand."

"This isn't working, Vicky." I said softly, sitting across the breakfast bar from her. She turned her gaze to the papers again.

"Because you aren't _making_ it work." She whispered, "James, you said that you'd try. This isn't trying!"

She was still in her nightdress and robe, her curling hair in a messy knot on the back of her head. Her fingers traced across the paper.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice broke and it hurt, it did, but not as much as it should have done.

I shook my head and stood, pushing the stool under the bar. Victoria didn't move, didn't look at me as I left for the office.

I could be brave now. I could be brave enough to find Bella.

That afternoon, I left the office early and went to the address that I had looked up that day.

I sat on the steps to Bella's apartment and waited.

I could be brave now and so could she do. I would do anything to make sure that we could be together.

I would do anything that it took.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this in a bit of a rush, so apologies for mistakes! Hope you enjoyed James' POV. He really hasn't got a clue, has he? No idea of who Bella even is!**

**Love**

**Katie**


	6. Alternative Ending

**Chapter 30 (Alternative Ending)  
**

Three years ago, I imprinted on Edward Cullen.

Today, I was marrying Edward Cullen.

Alice fussed around me, straightening my veil. She had designed the dress that I was now wearing, a very simple white dress. Without me even having to ask, she'd designed the perfect dress, no poofy bits, no massive skirts, nothing that would get in my way. Just a simple dress. Charlie beamed at me, looking handsome in his tuxedo. Rosalie and baby Henry sat in a chair, watching me with big smiles. Henry, two and a half now, squealed excitedly at nothing in particular and I smiled at him.

"What's up, Henry?"

"Ba ba." He tried to talk around his thumb.

"Tell me about it." I said seriously and Rosalie rolled her eyes, pulling Henry's thumb out of his mouth.

"Bella, it's time." Esme's head appeared around the door and I nodded. Alice and Rosalie moved ahead, ready to enter before me, Henry taking the lead. Charlie took my arm and kissed my forehead.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Yeah." I breathed and he smiled.

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Bella. Just to be happy, whichever way you chose to be."

I loved my dad.

The wedding was brief. Edward was handsome and I don't think I stopped smiling the whole time. Jasper and Emmett were the best men, along with little Henry, who spent most of the ceremony playing with toy trucks.

The reception was small. There weren't a lot of people to invite really, our families and a few close friends. Angela and Ben came, Angela now sporting her own pregnant stomach. I spent the evening with the most important people in my life and the night with Edward.

I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Five years ago, I imprinted on Edward Cullen.

Two months ago, Edward and I qualified to become foster parents. Although both of us had reserved the right to change our minds about having children, neither of us had. A selfish part of me didn't want to pass on the gene but an even more selfish part of me wanted to have children in our home.

Today, a Thursday in April, we were meeting two children that were going to be living with us.

I'd read and reread their files a million times, but I found myself glancing over them as Edward drove us to the office of the social worker handling their case.

Katrina Nettle, 15 years old, potential flight risk. Low attendance for school, had spent most of her life so far either in foster homes or being sent back to her mother, a drug-user who had overdosed 18 months previously.

Sasha Nettle, 4 years old. Not yet started school, had been taken from her mother upon birth, as said mother had been too high to realise that she'd been giving birth in the first place. They had attempted to keep mother and child together, but most of these attempts had been unsuccessful.

Reading the files made me so grateful for Edward, a constant in my life.

The reason that the social worker, Tanya, had called us was that very few people were willing to take Katrina. Sasha, an adorable young child, had plenty of offers, but Tanya wanted the girls together. She was convinced that if they were homed together, Katrina might not run away.

Since I had read the file, it had taken me all of thirty seconds to tell Edward that we were bringing them home.

"We have room for two. They need to stay together." We had moved out of the apartment shortly before the wedding and into a house a few streets away from Rosalie and Emmett. With five bedrooms and three bathrooms, we'd bought it with the intent of filling it, if not with our own children, than with foster children. Edward had simply smiled and told me that he'd already contacted Tanya.

We parked outside Tanya's office and Edward looked across at me with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I was certain. This was what was right for us.

We met the girls in the 'family room'. There was a small play area with some toys, a television blaring some obnoxious kids show and a couch and coffee table. Tanya led us in and I saw a small, blonde-haired girl sat cross-legged in front of the television. She wasn't watching it though, her hands fumbling with some crayons as she coloured in a picture that she had drawn. On the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest, was a teenage girl. Her colouring was vastly different from her little sisters. Her hair was almost ebony and her eyes were dark. My first thought was that she looked too thin. It made me want to run out to McDonalds and buy her one of everything on the menu.

"Katrina, Sasha," Tanya called their names, beaming, "This is Mr and Mrs Cullen, your new foster parents."

Sasha looked up at us curiously. Her eyes were startlingly blue but nervous. She clutched her crayons tightly as Edward and I sat down on the couch opposite the one that Tanya and Katrina were now occupying. Katrina's eyes flickered over us before going back to Sasha.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get acquainted. Would you like tea or coffee?" Edward and I both shook our heads and she vanished. I noticed Katrina's look of disgust in her direction. I could kind of understand it. Tanya was kind of over-cheerful. She annoyed me too.

"It's good to meet you both. We've been looking forward to it." Edward said warmly and Sasha looked up at him uncertainly. Katrina ignored him, watching her sister like a hawk. Edward looked at me before turning back to the girls.

"I guess there's a lot to talk about. Here isn't really the place to do it. Maybe we could get home and settled before we start any deep, meaningful conversations."

Katrina shrugged and Sasha looked at her crayons. It occurred to me that this might have been the first time she'd ever been able to play with crayons. I moved past Edward and sat on the floor near her, taking a spare crayon and a piece of paper. Sasha watched curiously as I drew a (poor) cat. I wasn't particularly artistic and the cat had some of a teapot shape to it.

"Do you like my cat?" I asked Sasha and she smiled but didn't say anything, "It's not very good. I can't draw. Edward can though. Is drawing your favourite thing?"

Sasha nodded, squeezing the crayons tightly. I pointed at them.

"Edward and I bought some crayons for your new bedroom. We didn't know what toys you wanted, so we bought some different things. But you can keep your old toys too, if you want."

"She doesn't have any toys." Katrina's voice was low and quiet. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Then Sasha will have to help me with the crayons we have at home."

Sasha looked thoughtful and then nodded before pulling my cat over to her and colouring over it.

* * *

The car ride home was silent for the most part. The radio was on, but turned down low so that if either girl wanted to talk to us, they could.

When the girls came inside the house, Sasha being carried in Katrina's arms, they looked even smaller than before. Frail. Fragile. There was a single backpack beside them that held all of their things.

That backpack made me so angry. They should have had more than that. Katrina was fifteen years old, she should have so many things.

"Bella, why don't you take the girls up to their rooms while I get some dinner?" Edward suggested, "We were going to order in a pizza. Normally we cook, but we thought tonight might require comfort food."

Katrina nodded.

"Any particular toppings?" Edward asked.

"Pepperoni." Katrina said, "Sasha just likes plain cheese."

"Got it."

I led the girls upstairs. At the top of the stairs, I turned right. There were two bedrooms next to each other and opposite, one large guestroom and a small study. The two bedrooms were for the girls. The first was Sasha's, decorated in buttercup yellow. There was a low bed and shelves filled with books. There was a toy chest and a little vanity with a mirror. A stack of colouring books and crayons were on it. Sasha looked at the room blankly and Katrina took the lead, carrying her over to the bed.

"This is your new bedroom, Sash. Isn't it pretty?"

Sasha nodded, her eyes flickering from one item to the next, overloaded. Katrina looked at me.

"She wets the bed."

"There's plastic on it."

"She usually wakes up just after six."

"Edward runs in the mornings, he'll be up."

"She hardly talks."

"I've noticed."

I wondered what Katrina's game was. Was she trying to her and her sister out of here? It made me wonder about the state of her previous foster homes. It seemed a little like she was testing my reactions.

Sasha didn't seem to understand that this was hers, refusing to touch anything. Eventually Katrina leaned over and picked up a small fluffy toy dog. Sasha patted it before gathering it into her arms, her thumb in her mouth.

"Would you like to see your room?" I asked and Katrina shrugged. Sasha walked beside us, her arms still around the dog.

Katrina's room was decorated in varying shades of purple. It was almost the mirror image of Sasha's, only with a larger desk and fewer toys. The main difference was the empty bookshelves.

"I didn't want to buy you books. You should choose them for yourself." I explained. Sasha was clambering onto Katrina's bed but Katrina stood by the desk, looking uncertain.

"I'm not much of a reader." She said quietly. "I mean… I _can_ read… a little."

Oh. I nodded.

"I'll find out what we can do about that."

"I'm not stupid." Katrina spat, "I know a lot of stuff."

"We'll talk later, Katrina."

"Kate."

"We'll talk later, Kate." I said, looking at Sasha, who was listening intently.

We went back downstairs. Edward was in the kitchen, whistling to himself and Sasha's eyes widened at the noise. Edward smiled at her.

"Did you like your room? I see you found your dog."

Sasha clutched the toy to her chest, almost afraid that someone was going to take it away from her. Edward led us into the sitting room and pointed to the couch.

"Why don't you and your dog sit over here and we'll find something to watch? I bought this DVD but Bella won't watch it with me." He held up _Finding Nemo_ and Sasha smiled.

An hour later, we were all watching Marlin hunt for his son, while eating pizza.

* * *

Kate helped Edward put Sasha to bed while I loaded the dishwasher. When they came back downstairs, Kate looked at me.

"If she's not in her bed in the morning, she'll be in mine. She gets scared in the middle of the night."

"No problem." I said, "Do you want a drink?"

We sat down at the large kitchen table and Kate fixed her eyes on her glass of soda. Edward's knee pressed against mine under the table before he spoke to Katrina.

"Obviously Bella and I were given your file, but that doesn't really tell us much."

"What do you want to know?" Her tone was bored but her eyes flicked uncertainly between us before returning to her drink.

"School. Your attendance is low at the moment."

"Try non-existent."

"That's going to have to change. I'd like to bring in a tutor to assess you first." Edward said and Kate looked startled.

"Why? I'm not stupid!"

"I don't think you are. I think you've got some big gaps in your education though. Once we know what they are, we can enrol you in school and be sure that you're not going to fall through the cracks." Edward said simply, "Your education is important."

Kate did not look convinced and gave another shrug. Edward continued.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing. I've spent the last four years of my life trying to feed my sister and everything before that trying to feed myself." Kate said stonily. I refused to let myself become annoyed by her tone.

"You don't need to do that anymore. If there's anything you'd like to do, just ask and we'll see if it's possible." I said.

"You'll receive allowance as well. Forty dollars a week. The same amount will be put into savings accounts for yourself and Sasha for you to access when you turn eighteen. You'll be expected to buy anything you want out of your allowance but Bella will take both of you shopping to fill your wardrobes."

Alice would probably come too. And Rosalie.

"Other than that, the only thing Bella and I ask is that you follow basic house rules." Edward said calmly, "Let us know if you're going out, who with and when you'll be back. If you use something, put it away. And if you want to leave our home, for whatever reason, talk to us about it first."

Kate stared at him and Edward slid a cell phone across the table to her.

"Both of our numbers are in that, as well as the house line. There's also the number for my parent's house and for our friends, Rosalie and Emmett, who you'll probably meet in the next couple of days. They live two streets over. And here," He gave her a key, "is a key to the front door. This isn't a prison, Kate, it's your home."

"How do you know that I won't just steal all your shit and run?"

"There wouldn't be much point. You couldn't take Sasha with you and stay on the streets. You'd end up back in the system at some point and I know that you've fought for a long time to be homed with your sister." Edward said frankly. "If there's anything that you genuinely need enough that you'd need to sell our things, you'd just need to ask for it and if it was acceptable, Bella and I would try to find our way to providing it for you anyway."

Kate stared at us and it was plain that she didn't believe us. Edward smiled warmly, wrapping his fingers around mine on the table.

"Why don't we spend tomorrow settling in here and then you and Bella could go shopping on Saturday? You'll need some clothes and shoes, I imagine. And maybe a laptop for when you start school."

Kate nodded and then excused herself, heading upstairs. Edward and I moved to the couch, where I lay with my head in his lap. We were both exhausted, emotionally and physically. Edward played with my hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I gave a soft sigh.

"Tired. But… hopeful, I guess."

"Me too. Hopeful."

We went upstairs and Edward went into the bathroom. I threw my clothes in the hamper and went to the drawer, pulling out some pyjamas. I turned back to the bed when Edward reappeared. He scanned my body, only wearing my bra and panties now and he smiled. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really? I thought you were tired."

"Not that tired."

He pulled me onto the bed and I lost myself in hard kisses and soft hands.

Afterwards, I lay with my head on Edward's chest, listening to the beat of his heart and feeling the happy thrum of the imprint.

"This is going to be hard work." He mused, playing with my hair.

"Harder than having a baby?" I asked. Edward gave a sigh, my head rising and falling with his chest.

"I don't know."

"Would you rather have a baby?" My voice was quiet and Edward's arms tightened around me.

"No. I'm glad we brought them here. They need this and so do we. But… I want you to have my baby one day."

We'd here'd and there'd on the subject for a long time before deciding to become foster parents. Edward had never given me a definitive answer. Now it seemed like he had one. I twisted around so that I could see his face.

"One day." I promised him, "Not yet, it wouldn't be fair. But one day."

* * *

Six months ago, Edward and I fostered Kate and Sasha.

Today, Sasha started kindergarten.

I'd given Kate permission to miss her first class so that she could come with us. I'd reduced my hours at the publishing house since becoming a foster parent and Edward spent more time working from home. Now Edward would be returning to the office full time.

Sasha's hand was wrapped around my leg as we stood in the kindergarten classroom. She had started talking more since coming to our home, but was still very quiet. There was only one person that she really opened up to.

"Sasha!"

She turned and beamed as Henry rushed in, Rosalie and Emmett behind him. Immediately the two children began to chatter and exploring the classroom with the other children. Rosalie smiled at the three of us. She was pregnant again and desperate for a girl this time.

"How was Sasha this morning?"

"Nervous, I think. She brought Pup." The originally named dog was clutched in Sasha's hand as she and Henry examined the rows of crayons on the tables.

"Henry barely slept, he was so excited." Emmett said as more parents and children came into the classroom.

The parents didn't stay long. Once the children had settled down, we slipped out. Kate was chewing the cuff of her sweater and I tapped her shoulder.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just weird… I guess I still think of her as a toddler, not as being old enough to start school." She admitted and I nodded.

Edward left us outside the school, rushing away to get to a meeting and with the promise that he would pick up Chinese food for dinner. I turned to Kate.

"Want to grab some coffee? You don't have to be at school for a little while yet."

We found a Starbucks near her school. On the advice of her tutor, Siobhan, Kate had been home-schooled for four weeks prior to starting school. Her reading level had been horrifically low, practically grade school level but Kate had been right about one thing – she was _smart_. She soaked up knowledge easily and since starting at school, she'd picked things up right along with her peers. She had had to work a lot harder because she'd missed so many basic things, but every time she brought home her work, I could feel the pride in my chest.

I sipped my coffee as Kate told me about her favourite classes. She had just started as a sophomore in high school and I asked her if she was thinking about college yet.

"I don't know," She mused, "It's really expensive. I don't even know what I'd want to do yet."

"You could shadow each of us in our jobs, if you wanted. See what happens in different professions on a day to day basis."

"I definitely don't want to be an editor or an architect." Kate grinned, "But maybe Rosalie would let me?"

"She would. It's worth asking."

We talked a little longer before Kate looked at me uncertainly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said, checking the time on my phone.

"Can you and Edward not have kids?" Her question surprised me and I shook my head.

"We can. But… what I'm telling you isn't something to spread around, OK?"

"OK." She leaned forward, curiosity etched into her face. I took a deep breath.

"Edward and I both have the imprinting gene. We imprinted on each other. Because we're both carriers, it's a certainty that if we have children, they will be imprinters too."

"But isn't imprinting, like, the best thing ever? I mean, you and Edward are totally loved up. And kids with the imprint gene are supposed to be super-healthy and attractive and smart, right?" Kate pointed out and I laughed.

"Well, yeah, we are. But we had a lot of problems in the beginning, all stemming from the imprint. Some of it was self-inflicted, some of it wasn't. Edward and I know that we want to have children at some point."

"Oh." Kate's guard went up and I shook my head.

"We'd never even consider asking you and Sasha to be rehomed. And it's definitely not that I don't want Edward's children. I used to think that the imprint was _everything_ and that it defined who I was but I know better now. You can only make an imprint work if you want it to."

"So why not have your genetic-super-babies? Why bother with foster kids in the first place?" Kate demanded. This seemed to have been weighing heavily on her mind.

"Did you know that Esme isn't Edward's birthmother? But you've seen how much she loves him. A child doesn't have to come out of you for you to love it. I don't know… part of me didn't see the point of bringing another child into the world when there are others that need homes, ones like Edward who didn't have both parents."

I paused, trying to collect my thoughts in a way that I could explain to her.

"The imprint… it brought me to Edward. And I'm so glad that it did. And I know that I will want to have his baby one day, whatever my feelings about carrying on the gene. I guess I understand how my dad felt now, watching me grow up with the gene, watching the mistakes that I made with the imprint. It's pretty selfish, but I think I'm just defending myself against the heartache for a little while longer."

"I guess I'm selfish too because I'm glad you did." Kate said quietly and I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach.

Kate had never been rude or disrespectful to Edward or I. Her manners were good and she kept to the house rules. But before now, she had never showed any sign of getting close to us. Maybe it was because she had been bounced around so much before, it had taken her a while to settle in to life with us.

I dropped her off at school and as she said goodbye, she offered me a smile. I returned it, feeling genuine happiness in my chest.

* * *

Seven years ago, I imprinted on Edward Cullen.

Today, our daughter graduated from high school.

Sasha, now six years old, wriggled on my lap excitedly.

"Momma, when is it Kate's turn?" She whispered loudly and I smiled, kissing her head.

"Pretty soon. Make sure that you cheer nice and loud, OK?"

"'Kay."

Edward's hand found mine and squeezed, smiling over at me.

As Kate walked across the stage, the cheering from our section drew attention. Emmett and Esme whooped loudly, Henry and Sasha cheering and waving their hands in the air. Even from our distant seats, I saw Kate's face go red as she hurried down the steps and back to her seat.

We found her afterwards and took turns hugging her, Emmett swinging her around.

"We knew our girl would make it." He grinned at Edward and I, "Check her out! Nurse Cullen is on her way."

"I think you actually have to complete the course before you can call yourself nurse." Kate told him dryly. She was going to Seattle University to become a nurse. After shadowing both Carlisle and Rosalie in hospital settings, she'd decided that it was the right route for her.

Rosalie, with one-and-a-half year old Vera on her hip, was scolding Henry and Sasha for messing up their clothing and Kate scooped her sister up.

"You'll come over tonight for dinner?" Edward asked the family and they all nodded. We'd wanted to take Kate out to celebrate but she'd asked for a family night in instead. Maybe missing out on those growing up made her want them more now.

Kate and I started preparing dinner as soon as we got in. Charlie (who had come for graduation too) and Sasha played in the living room while Edward made a massive vat of chilli con carne. A song began to play on the radio and Edward caught me by the hand, dancing us around the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, smiling as he dipped me.

"Edward, there's so much to do." I protested weakly and Kate laughed.

"You two are such cheeseballs."

"It's all him, kid, don't pin this on me." I objected.

"You encourage it by laughing at his jokes."

"Don't start on the jokes, young lady. They're comedy gold." Edward waggled a finger at her, before releasing me and seizing Kate and dancing with her instead.

Sasha appeared in the doorway and giggled delightedly, running towards Edward.

"My turn, Daddy!"

"Your wish is my command." She hopped onto his toes and I sat on a kitchen bar stool, watching as Kate laughed at their antics.

The tug in my chest buzzed with happiness and Edward looked up as the same emotion flooded his chest. He smiled and I smiled back. As he passed Sasha on to Kate, who waltzed her around the kitchen, he crossed to me, pulling me against his chest. I felt the hum of the imprint and closed my eyes, inhaling his familiar scent and wondering how I had possibly come all this way. From a cynical, rather bitter woman who had no faith in love to this – a family, two beautiful daughters, the best possible husband.

I think it came down to choices.

I had faced a lot of choices. I had chosen Edward. I had chosen Kate and Sasha. I had chosen to follow my imprint. Three months ago, I had chosen to stop taking my pill. Tonight I would choose to tell Edward that I had missed my last two periods.

It came down to choices and I had made the right ones, even when it took me a little while to make them.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the first ending that I wrote, when I was set on Edward and Bella fostering/adopting rather than having their own kid. I finished it and then read it back and it felt like the start to a different story altogether instead of a conclusion, so I wrote the ending that is in the story now.**

**Much love**

**Katie  
**


End file.
